Endorra
by Mineata
Summary: severus snape has a new student. how does he deal with her? the normal way or the personal snape way? more detailed summary inside.
1. Prologue

Endorra

_Written by Mineata_

**Authors Note**

_Summary:_ The worst curse of them all, is having a power that you cannot control. A power that chooses to reveal itself when it wishes, no matter the circumstances. A new year has started and with that, new students have arrived. And with the new students , there came that curse in the hands of a child. How does Severus Snape handle the situation, as well as look after his other students?

_Warning:_ This isn't your ordinary typical Severus Snape fan fiction. So don't be too surprised or in flamed about certain things. Umm this story is also suitable for mature audiences. It's gonna contain some pretty dark stuff but there isn't gonna be anything past R rating suitable for this sight.

_Disclaimer:_ Characters belong to JKR not making profit for fun only. Other characters not in Harry Potter books are mine.

Other than that people enjoy.

**Prologue**

Yet another year had began at Hogwarts, and although it was a day of excitement and celebration over the reunion, not everyone was pleased about it. Especially one person in particular. After spending over an hour sitting in the great hall dining, as well as greeting new first year students to the school, Severus Snape was in a far more fowler mood than what he was at the beginning before the student and staff welcoming.

Once again his request for the Defence Against The Dark Art's position was denied, and Albus Dumbledore went ahead and hired a fancy, but rather awkward looking teacher who had recently graduated from the Aurora academy. Teaching such a subject was not going to suck him further into the dark side, as the old man so graciously put it. Why couldn't the man simply stop wasting his time in trying to find pathetic teachers who survives a year at most?

To top of his mood after witnessing the new teacher enter the hall when his name was announced, a silly pathetic excuse of a student decided to pick on one of his second year boys by teasing his family name. Acting as any Slytherin would do, the boy defend his family and honour by casting a rather nasty spell on the Ravenclaw fool, which caused his opponent to sprout hairy warts all over his skins. The Ravenclaw idiot lost points offcourse, but was lucky that Severus arrived in time to prevent the slytherin from casting something far more worse than warts. Tomorrow there would be no doubt that his student and the Ravenclaw fool would be summoned to the headmasters office for further consequences. He would have to, once again, stretch and bend the rules to convince the headmaster in letting the boy stay.

It was always the same. Every year after year, things acted out as a routine that couldn't be stop. Sometime it made the professor wonder why on earth he didn't qualify as a devination teacher as well......after all he could just about predict the repeated events that seemed to happen ever since he was a boy attending the school.

Finally, after patrolling the halls for any students who thought breaking curfew on the first night back would be entertaining, Severus retired for the night. He sat himself in his large dark green leather chair, which faced the crackling and blazing fire and was located in his small personal library. With a coffee table to his right; decorated with a glass and bottle of the finest rum, and a soft leather footstool that allowed him to rest his feet upon and relax, he settled himself comfortably in the chair to read a book until sleep befell him. Nothing felt better than liquor, warmth, and a book, at that very moment for Severus. This was more like it. This was what a man his age deserved. Piece, quite and re........

The door to his headquarters suddenly burst open, causing Severus to quickly stand up and toss the book to the floor. Usually the great potion's master would be cursing and sneering threatening the invader with detentions, as well as deducting house points.....but.......... the door that was flung open with such force was the private hidden door beside his bookshelf which lead to the Slytherin Common Room.

It was only know by the prefects as an emergency access to an adult when needed, or as a secret port key that allowed Severus Snape to keep a close eye on his students, for they had become to him the closet thing to a family that he had every had. And although the snaky and evil potion master refused to show an sings of weakness in front of the other students and teachers outside of his house, his personality and approach to HIS students in private was far more father like.

"Ms Parkinson, what is wrong?" he asked in concern as he took a step closer to the sweaty and frustrated prefect.

Catching her breath Pansy replied in gasps. "P...p.. professor ....it's one of the first years......you have to come quick.....she is scaring the others without meaning to......" And without waiting for a reply from her professor Pansy headed back out the door and back into the common room before sprinting up the stairs to the girls dormitory. Wasting no time, the professor was close behind her, though not sprinting, but brusquely walking to the dormitory.

As he approached the doors, he could hear the whispering of the other girls awoken by harsh whimpering moans. The sorting hat had no doubt placed another troubled child in his house, one alike many others he had dealt with before. Children that had witnessed the dark side of life and had lost their innocence's as young as the age of four. From personal experiences he too knew how frightening these nightmares could be for them. Especially when what they witnessed involved brutality to others.

His students were not as dark, cunning, filthy and unfriendly as they portrayed themselves to be in front of others. Deep down they were just as human as the rest of them. The only difference was that they had received far more damage to their souls than others. Being nasty was simply the best way to cover the damage. He too knew that from personal experience as well.

After he entered the girls dormitory, it did not take him long to find where the whimpers were coming from. At the far end on the very last bed lay a small petite girl struggling franticly. Her sheets had wound themselves tightly around her body from her fighting. Perspiring from her fear and struggles her green silk sleepwear were soaked along with the fore line of her head and pillow. Her fits lay clenched tightly, knuckles snow white from the force, while her cheeks burned a fiery red in colour from her fever.

Sighing he made his way through the crowd of girls, reassuring them that the girl was alright and he couldn't help her unless they quietened. By the time he had reached the struggling girl, the others had respected his wishes and stopped their whispering only to watch in curiosity or understanding. After all this was not the first time he had come into their dormitory at night to sooth one of them. He stood tall above her restless sleep, looking down upon her with heartbreak as he asked the prefect who stood beside him, for the girls name.

"Endorra Redwood, sir." Pansy replied while she licked her lips nervously. Pansy had been similar to Endorra in her first year. Constantly she awoke her fellow room mates from her screams or whimpers. It took her three years to fully overcome the fear she possessed in her with the help of the professor. But standing before another girl, who was acting similar to what she did in her first year, she could not help but feel that pain and fear again.

"Endorra..." Severus whispered as he leant over and placed his palm gently across her forehead to brush away her dark red locks and take her temperature.

She whimpered as a response and sharply turned he head away.

"Endorra.....child..." Severus began again as he gently stroked her cheek. "Wake up.....it isn't real."

"Nooooo.......help me....." she moaned, arching her back as if something had hit her.

"Endorra.." Severus spoke again, this time more firmly.

Still there was no response other than helpless please and moans.

"Professor why isn't she waking?" Pansy asked. She was now bitting her nails, a sign of her childhood nervous gestures.

"Endorra.....wake up! Listen to me....it is just a dream..." Severus spoke, again firmly, but this time shaking her shoulders slightly.

Yet still all the little girl did was toss and turn and moan louder.

"Professor..." another girl quivered, sitting up on her bed that was ,located beside Endorra's. "What's wrong with her?"

Severus turned towards the other first year to reassure her everything was fine when a sudden scream exploded and echoed throughout the room. Snapping his head back towards the little girl, Severus had little time to register what was occurring before the whole bed erupted into flames.

"Back...all of you...Now!" he hissed, shooing the girls far away from the flaming bed. The other girls screamed in shock and terror as they watched the burning flame surround the bed that Endorra was sitting on.

"Help her...." Screamed one of them.

"Professor..." yelled another.

But Severus took no action at all. He was too stunned at the sight before him. The little girl, Endorra, was sitting amongst blazing flames showing no sings of pain, just tears at her sudden loss of control. She began to rock slowly backwards and forwards mumbling the words 'I'm sorry', over and over again as she watched the other girls around her back further away in fear.

"Why aren't you in pain....or burning.....your sitting in fire!" screeched another first year. With that, the girls started to cry and screech, and murmur.

"Silence!" Severus hissed, causing the room to quieten once more, enough to here Endorra's repetitive apology.

"A pyrokenetic I assume?" the professor asked.

Endorra nodded her head slowly.

"I see. Well....does this always happen in your sleep?"

Endorra hesitated before slowly whispering, "No."

"When does it happen?"

Swallowing hard she gently wiped away the tears from her checks as she replied softly. "Only when I see something bad in my sleep...."

Severus nodded.

"I'm sorry." Endorra moaned.

"It is alright. Can you control it?"

"Sometimes." she whispered curling herself into a small ball before closing her eyes to prevent seeing the shocked and frighten faces of her room mates.

"Can you try and put out the flame so I can approach you?" Severus asked softly, taking a step closer to the bed.

During their conversation, already the flame that had covered her whole bed ,was slowly disappearing to become a small glow around her body. Nodding her head once more to the professors request she closed her eyes and concentrated with all her might. Three minute latter the flame subsided.

"I'm sorry..." Endorra moaned softly, turning her head away in shame.

"I know little one," Severus sighed before outstretching his hand to her. "Come. Let us go retrieve some sleeping drought. It would less your chances of loosing control again during your sleep."

She hesitated for a moment or two, staring at her professor outstretched hand in misery and caution. What if she hurt him? She thought.

"It is alright. You wont hurt me....nor shall I bite you."

Gently she slipped her small and delicate hand into his and allowed him to lead the way.

As she walked, her head hung in shame. She was too afraid to watch the disgust and fear on her room mates faces, for she knew how the reaction was about this curse she possessed. She had seen it all her life from everyone including her family.

Quietly following the professor through the parting crowd of girls, who didn't dare come an inch or three closer to her, she wondered how the year would go by, now that the others new her most shameful secrete. Her unforgivable curse.

tbc

**authors note**: Please review and tell me what you think. I need to know if its worth continuing. Thanks for reading.


	2. Pleas, bargains, whispers and tears

**Chapter 1**

_Pleas, bargains, whispers and tears_

Out of all the students Severus Snape had dealt with in the past, none had been as damaged as Endorra Redwood. Physically and mentally she possessed a rather nasty negative view of herself and her powers. And it was rather strange. Now, it wasn't strange because it was new or anything , hundreds of students before her had felt the same thing, even Severus himself doubted his abilities and physical appearance at times. But with Endorra it was different. Very different.

He couldn't help but sigh as he sat her down in the Slytherin Common Room on one of the leather sofas in front of the fire. The flask of Sleeping Drought was placed on the coffee table to the left of where he stood. It was there, rather than in Endorra's possession for a reason.

As he stood tall and domineering in front of her, less than two feet away, he flicked through her student file that contained information provided by her parents. As part of her enrolment, a request of any medical records for the Hospital Wing were required as well as a couple of pages of questions needing to be answered.

They were all filled in offcourse, the professor noted as he flicked through the pages and skim read them. Suddenly, halfway down the second page he came to a stop. A black line was marked on an angle over the space provided for answering to the question; "Does your child posses any unusual abilities that would need constant monitoring and extra attention?" Pyrokenetic was not written anywhere.

Frowning, he flicked up the bottom of the last two pages until he came to the signature of the parentswho field in the papers. Miklos Redwood. Her father he presumed. 'Interesting' he thought.

"Tell me, Miss Redwood, do your parents know of these accidents. Your pyrogenetic abilities?" he questioned professionally in a serious teacher tone. His attention however was still on her file.

"Yes sir." she whispered softly, dropping her gaze to look at the professors feet, while her hands neatly folded themselves in her lap.

"Then why hasn't the school being informed......you could have endanger others if I wasn't there?" he grunted slamming the folder shut.

"Please, Professor, I...I....I'm sorry." she sobbed. A tear that had ran down her cheek and curled around her chin suddenly fell and hit her hands.

"I know that you are sorry Endorra....." he spoke, his tone this time gentler. She was emotionally damaged much more than he suspected. "But why wasn't I informed. The school would help you learn to control such abilities, it is nothing to be ashamed of."

"My.....my father..." she stuttered before pausing to take in a deep breath. "My father thinks it is something that a Redwood should be very ashamed of possessing...." Endorra chocked back a sob as she spoke the last word of her sentence. While feeling relieved for consulting someone about her problems, at the same time she felt filthy and disgusted for talking ill of her father and the Redwood family name. "It is something that all second generation females posses. It is seen as the curse in the family....." she paused and used the back of her hand to wipe away her tear stained cheeks.

"I understand why Miss Redwood, however under school obligations we need to be informed of such things, in order to be prepared for such accidents....." he growled. "Your father has neglected to inform us and under this schools rules and obligations he shall receive an owl in the morning with a request of re-filling these forms correctly!" He throw the folder onto the coffee table, causing a loud slap to echo throughout the room for an instant before the desperate please began.

"No please...Proffessor I beg you.....please don't send him an owl....I beg you....he will become aggravated.....please!"

"He may become aggravated all he wishes Miss Redwood. He signed a false contract. I could have you expelled for providing false information to this school......this is serious.....it isn't a game! Nor a boarding school to relieve parents of there duties. ......" He growled. Although deep down he knew this was the utter most improper way of helping his student, he couldn't help himself.

"Please Professor, NO!.....You don't understand..." Endorra cried, as tears began to stream endlessly down her face. Through muffled sobs she spoke. "In order to up hold the family name and honour we are not allowed to reveal such abilities....If we do....we....we....we are punished....." The last of her words came out in the barest of whispers that if Severus wasn't paying close attention to her, then there was a chance he wouldn't have heard it over the crackling fire.

He nodded in understanding. Every pure and old blood line followed such strict rules and beliefs of the family name. The Snape's were one of those familles as well. He had seen and personally known how strict the parents can be regarding the family name, especially the males.

"Please professor....I'm sorry.....don't do this to me..." she whispered again, her voice breaking. "He'll hurt me!"

Severus sighed heavily as he ran his hand through his hair, pushing back the bits that had covered his eyes. "You are not the first student who has asked me to do such a thing Miss Redwood....:" He began softly. "Nor are you the last." He added quietly.

"Please....." another desperate plea broke from her lips as the back of her hand once again collected her tears.

"Very well. I shall not inform you father......" Endorra's shoulders instantly strained at his news. Severus saw this and immediately added, "However on one condition?"

"I'll do it....anything sir..." she spoke with appreciation and gratitude.

"I will have to inform the Headmaster.....and arrange extra non-creditable classes for you to take in order to learn controlling your ability."

"Oh Professor..." Endorra sighed as she leapt from out of the chair and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you.....thank you sooooo much....."

At first he straitened and began tense at her physical contact with him. All he did was sit there and allow her to hold him. He made no gesture in hugging her back. Instead he simply patted her on the back twice before he moved away.

"It is getting late. Take the sleeping drought and make your way back to your dormitory. You shall not loose control again during this night. The sleeping drought will enable you to dream. Tomorrow morning you shall attended all your normal classes. Since you have potions in your last period today, after class you shall stay for your first lesson on control. Understand?" he spoke, once again his voice serious and professionally teacher like.

Endorra was so thrilled at the fact her Head of the House was going to not inform her father of her lose of control that she payed little attention to his sudden cold domineering behaviour. She had noticed that his moods changed quickly and quiet often during the day, and took none of the cold remarks he made before to heart no longer. She simply nodded her head and grasped the sleeping drought before skipping up to her dormitory.

Severus watched her go and disappear around the corner to her rooms. Once she was fully out of sight he sighed heavily and turned for his own rooms. Tonight, he once again missed out on his little time of relaxation. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep at all because of it. He could never do so without a bit of time for his body to relax. It was strange offcourse. But simply something that couldn't be explained. He also knew that he was going to be in a rather fowl mood tomorrow. Looks like the students as in for yet another rough ride, he thought to himself with a smirk as he opened the secrete passage to his quarters.

Once Endorra arrived at the door to her rooms she instantly stilled in fear. Whispering could be heard from behind the oak doors. Her room mates where gossiping about her.

"Did you see that? I mean who allowed her into Hogwarts....she could bloody burn this school down." came a voice.

"Tell me about it. She should be expelled....." came another.

"What a freak......she is a disgrace to her family......if my father ever found out I did such a thing....." came yet another.

"I heard from my mother that her family is cursed. Her last name is Redwood isn't it?" spoke another voice, though this one strangely familiar to her.

"Yes."

"Well my mother told me about who they are all crazy people......a pureblood family....but lunatics that should be placed St Mungo's Hospital."

"Than why aren't they..."

"Her mother prostituted herself to the ministry...."

Endorra's heart suddenly shattered and collapsed to the floor in millions of pieces. Her chest heaved deeply at her sudden painful sob. The inside of her throat tasted like metal and suddenly stung with her every breath. She felt as if a clamp had suddenly closed itself around her and began to squeeze. Dropping her hand that had reached out to open the door, she turned and made her way to the very last door of the second level in the common room. The bathroom.

Bursting into tears as she made her way through the door, she ran to the last cubical and locked herself inside. The sleeping drought the professor had given her was thrown into the toilet in frustration, anger and self loathing, shattering and dissolving into the water.

Burring her face into the palms of her hands she slid down the cubical wall until she came to sit on her knees on the cold marble floor. Her worst fears had come true. She had disgraced her family name, disobeyed her fathers orders and caused her fellow students to turn against her.

The world once again had ended in her eyes, and from the pain of it all collapsing in a single night, she punished herself by spending the remainder of the night in the cold marble room weeping. The thought of facing the whole student body in the morning suddenly seemed horrifying, for there was no doubt the word would spread.

to be continued......

_**Authors Note:** Big thank you to all the reviews i got. You guys encouraged me to post up another chapter. Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much!_

_untill next time ; )_


End file.
